Report 947
Report #947 Skillset: Harmonics Skill: Bloodstone Org: Institute Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Bloodstone is currently used to drain mana for paralysis locks, but the crystalweapon effect is pointless, 20ish more bleeding per tick. I'd propose these as alternative effects on a target when users crystalweapon is bloodstone, in addition to the standard amount from bloodstone. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Decrease the effectiveness of clotting on the target, total impact affected by whether or not it's your chosen "crystalweapon crystal." Alternatively, increase the mana cost associated with clotting. For example, clot removes 5 less bleeding per use, or costs 5 more mp. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make the target more susceptible to bleeding from non-bloodstone sources by some percentage. If allowed to stack at all, make sure it's weighted per number of bloodstones active on target, so people don't see ridiculous amounts of extra bleeding. Ex: Without bloodstone, target receives 100 bleeding from jab. With 1 targeted bloodstone, 110. With 2, 118. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Introduce a bleeding cure disruption on the target, either a percentage chance of clot failure or more of a "tick system", like homeostasis, where clot has no effect for a brief period after it ticks. Player Comments: ---on 8/29 @ 16:20 writes: I'm confused by what you mean in this report. Solution 1: You want bloodstone to passivly (incurably) do this, like the Harbinger song without the deafness requirement? Solution 2: What do you mean the 'effect of bleeding'. This reads like it doing exactly what it does now, increase bleeding by x amount. ---on 8/29 @ 23:36 writes: Updated after several conversations. Thanks for the feedback. ---on 8/30 @ 16:12 writes: With the very high levels of bleeding avalible to some classes through mechanics like burst vessels, I think Solution 2 would be very much overkill, even with a low percentage. The same goes for 3. Because bleeding itself is on a tick timer (both for generation from passive sources and effect), depending on how long the homeostasis is, it could lead to taking high amounts of bleeding damage with little that can be done to proactivly avoid it. So, Solution 1. ---on 9/1 @ 18:48 writes: Solution 3. Chance to fail a clot is fine as long as it's not a really high percentage. ---on 9/14 @ 19:46 writes: Solution 1 is fine only ---on 9/15 @ 13:14 writes: I have to say, all the options make me a little uneasy in one sense or another, mostly because of the massive capability of bleeding to burst. I can cause 500 bleeding in a single move. 540 with runes. That'd bring this up to 594 with a bloodstone on with solution 2. That's a lot of bleeding. 3... Clotting is useful for some guilds to achieve (mana) kills, be it through an instakill or a 'paralysis' lock. I'm not a fan of solution 3. If it's a percentage chance, we'll just see more spam sent from clients, since clot is free to use. If it's a homeostatic state, it could work but I see how keeping it from working would make it backfire. For Sol 1? Well, that'd make it a lot more powerful. I'd suggest a very minor (2/3 mana more without/with crystalweapon, perhaps?) adjustment.